


Music to my ears

by Bangtan_Benhead



Series: Say something new... [3]
Category: Bandom, Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Asking Out, Dorks in Love, Foistley, M/M, Music Store, Short One Shot, The band is not formed, They are both "full of sugar", just some fluff, some other bands mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: Shaun likes going to the local music store, which may or may not be due to the attractive attendant behind the counter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might suck, but it's my first Foistley ever written, so...  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> (Yes, I'm an adjectives freak, let me be.)

 

There is a particular music store to which Shaun loves going; he can spend hours in there, walking through the short aisles, looking at the different CDs covers, exploring each section slowly, even when at the end of the day he wouldn't make any purchase, actually. He goes there every time he can; if got the time, he'd do it once a week.  
This fact was so usual to him he had practically taken it as a routine. And it is that sometimes he would find himself without a real reason to venture into this establishment, to say truth; he'd just enter, have a look and leave several minutes later. He could even presume to know by heart the order of the CDs at the shelves, the titles they have, the artists, the number of copies there are of each, the color and illustration of the covers, the prices...

He doesn't always carry enough money in his pocket to afford anything in there - and actually it is rather unusual he does - or, on the other hand, there would be nothing new on the shelves that would catch his attention. In some ocassion, he would have found a disc of his liking lost there, or a miraculous discount applied, and then he would take it home and listen to it all day long... while thinking of the charming smile of the guy behind the counter, or his enchanting baritone voice wishing him a nice day.

Yes..., that's where the charm of the whole situation resided, the hidden 'why' of his utter enthusiasm about visiting that same store with impeccable frequency. Shaun wouldn't admit it aloud, his friends didn't have to know about it, but he felt terribly attracted to that man.  
Maybe it was his oversized height, which deep inside would intimidate him; maybe it was the paleness of his skin, which looked so terse like an infant's; maybe it was the tattoos, that made him appear like an enigmatic and interesting guy; maybe it was his carefree airs while sitting there, pretending nobody was looking at him, while he played his guitar and toned a melody; maybe it was his gentle attitude, modest, almost sheepish when talking; maybe it was his impossibly black hair, like the wing of a raven, and as soft-looking as a feather; maybe it was his voice, deep and liquid, like the delicious flavor of a coffee in the morning; maybe it was his smile, that showed candor on those thin perfect lips; maybe it was their tastes in common, since more tha once he had made a favorable comment on the CDs the drummer bought, and he had even made a music recommendation now and then; maybe it was his deep hazel eyes, that seemed to look through him, that mirrored a noble, fighter, tired soul; maybe it was just how unexplicably handsome he was to him, or maybe, in fact, it was the conjuction of all of those.

But, what else could he do? Which other way could he act about this _crush_ of his? ... Sure! Why not acting in a _mature_ way and approach, have a decent conversation, know each other and, I don't know, maybe ask him out? The brunet felt too ashamed about his ineptness when it came to _this guy_ in particular that he couldn't grow a pair to do any of the aforementioned.

 

He didn't notice that his feet were taking him to the counter, after having wandered through the aisles without looking or taking anything; it was more like an impulse, which he wasn't aware of until he found himself before the cash register. And there, sitting and reading some comic book, was _he_. He looked the way he always did. A friendly smile appeared on his pale visage when his hazel eyes met Shaun's, noticing his presence then.

 

     —  Hi, how can I help you? — Asked the raven haired, in that oh-so-charming baritone.

Shaun needed a brief moment to react, and search in his repertoire for the right words that would successfully form a sentence.

     —  Uh, hi! — He greeted back, awkwardly. — I... I was wonderin' if there's anything new. Y'know... — Getting his words understood despite his jittery and the drawl of his southern accent turned out to be nearly an Odyssey for the brunet; and truth is he couldn't think of any excuse to be talking to the taller guy then. — Any music recommendation, maybe?

     — Sure, any specific genre you're looking for?

The guy seemed so cool and natural, disregarding Shaun's nervousness and being unconditionally kind, that Shaun didn't know whether to laugh at how ridiculous he was acting or to run away from the store like a frightened child. He then decided that, if he was to carry out his plan with the least hope of success, he had to be an adult and face this little situation, that couldn't be but a simple day-to-day matter.

     —  Uh, I'm lookin' for some metal. — He said. — Nu, heavy, alternative... anythin', really.

     —  Cool. — He nodded, with a broad sweeping smile. — Well, we haven't got a lot of new merch this week. And, if I remember correctly, last Friday you took the last Disturbed's album...

     — You remember? — Shaun didn't even tried to hide his awe, which caused a little chuckle on the older one.

He laughed quietly, not bursting out loud, he noted. That was the first time he ever heard him laugh, and now he knew he could never get tired of it; he felt the urge to say any nonsense to get that same effect on the black-haired man once again. A soft blush colored the aforementioned's cheeks slightly, and then he shrugged a bit sheepish.

     —  Yeah..., it's no big deal, actually... — He admitted. — You're my regular client, and one with a rather good taste in music.

Okay, Shaun seriously had to stop over-thinking things and ignore the fact his brain had so eagerly pointed out about how he had been referred as _his_ regular client and not ' _our'_ or simply _a_ client. It must have been a confusion of grammar or something, surely.

     —  Guess you're right. And thanks.

     —  No problem. — The raven haired smiled. — My name's Ben, by the way.

 

_Ben_.

It sounded so sweet, as melodious as a perfect chord. And it made sense.

_Ben_.

He just dawned on that he hadn't known his name until then. And now he was the one who had to introduce himself, for Ben was waiting for a reply, his bright eyes looking at him without the slightest hitch.

 

     —  Shaun. I'm Shaun. A pleasure. — He hurried to respond, offering him his hand to shake.

Ben took it with an amused smile playing at the corners of his lips, giving it a quick shake and letting go half a second later, somewhat inhibited by the gesture. Apparently, he wasn't used to socializing that much with customers, that Shaun had inferred a while ago. That was the first time they talked, as in a _proper_ conversation.

     —  So..., Shaun — The older guy made a gesture to return to the previous matter, both because it was his duty to meet the customer's need and because he couldn't come up with anything else to add to their conversation. —, have you listened to Edguy?

The question made him smile. Ben was as shy as himself, or perhaps even more than him, but he had an appearance to keep while working behind a counter and being obliged to talk to people all day. It was amazing how transparent the older man was, he felt like he knew him - at least, his personality and tastes - just by noticing all those revealing little things. Ben was frank, he was genuine, with no masks or pretense. That's what had the brown haired man so fascinated. But, did he think the same about him?

     —  Yeah, I've listened to some of their songs. They're really good.

     —  It's 90's heavy metal, it's good, indeed. I don't know if you have their albums physically; we've got some copies, if you wanna check them out. — He offered.

     —  Sure! Sounds cool. — Shaun agreed, an enthusiastic smile so typical of him.

 

Ben circled the counter then, coming out from the comfortable shelter of the cash register to meet the brunet on the other side. His assistance was not always required, but naturally he couldn't refuse to aid in case it was asked for. Besides, there was something about this guy, a sort of contagious mood that lightened his evenings every time he stepped into his store. And of course he was good-looking, Ben was no one to deny it; the brunet had a smile that could make the sun shine bright even on the rainiest day, not to mention the lovely subtle freckles that adorned his nose and cheeks.

Alright, maybe - and just _maybe_ \-  the raven haired waited eagerly every week for a certain chocolate-eyed boy to come to the store, even if he would just look at the numberless titles at the shelves and would leave empty-handed several minutes later. He really didn't mind.

 

Shaun was now fully aware of Ben's imposing height as they headed off to the shelves filled with CDs and the later went on searching among them the corresponding album of said band, guided by their meticulous alphabetical order. He knew it wouldn't take him long to find it, and that afterwards he wouldn't have any greater pretext to stay at the store any longer, so he understood that it was the right moment to finally _talk_ , as things seemed so promising. He couldn't leave without having at least tried to ask him out, one way or another.

 

     —  Ben?

     —  Yup? — The older answered, without taking his eyes from the disks nor interrupting his labour.

     —  Do you have something to do?... After work, I mean.

His question took him off guard, and he remained quiet and still on his place, as if weighing his words. Shaun's heart beated fast inside of his chest, afraid he had screwed it up; he bit his bottom lip, waiting for any reaction or reply from the other. Ben blinked and turned to face him, unsure, as if he doubted the meaning of his message.

     —  I, uh... No, not really. — He finally said, shrugging a bit. — Why?

     —  Well... — A nervous chuckle escaped Shaun's lips. — I was wonderin' if you'd like to go have a drink, eat somethin'..., I dunno.

 

The brunet's hesitation caused tenderness and empathy in the other. Was he really asking him out, when they had barely introduced themselves? Was there perhaps any posibility that the interest was mutual from the beginning, that Shaun's visits to the store were merely an excuse to see him? Now that he thought about it, it all fit in, and made sense. Of course, far from being offended or bothered about this fact, he was pleasantly flattered and somewhat surprised he had aroused the slightest interest in the drummer, even with such little interaction from him.

 

     —  Actually, I'd love to, yes. — Ben nodded, sending the shorter man a sincere smile, which provoked in reaction another one, bright as the sun, on Shaun's freckled visage.

     —  Really? Awesome, yeah! Uh... of course it depends on the hour you'd be free and...

     —  It's okay, I was about to close, anyways. — He shrugged, chuckling.

 

In his hands he held the thin plastic box, weakly glowing under the light of the ceiling lamps; he didn't even remember when had he found it, before the invitation, he guessed, and with that he knew he had been just making time so that he didn't have to say goodbye to the brunet so soon. Maybe it was fate, maybe he had already intuited something like that would happen, or maybe it was just luck.

 

     —  Great! So... Can I set the CD aside and come back for it later?

Ben laughed again, shaking his head amusedly as they walked back towards the counter.

     —  I'll write it down to your account.

     —  Only if you write down a coffee to my name, too, and listen to the CD with me.

     —  Coffee and Edguy? That's the best proposal I've heard today. How could I refuse?

     —  That's music to my ears. — Shaun smiled, and waited for the older guy to gather his stuff and close the store, so that they could leave together.

 


End file.
